fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Susan version)
Inside the castle, Horace and Lila were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their daughter again for the first time in thirteen years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Susan after she had arrived. Then Mr. Turner showed up and approached Horace. "Horace, there's something important I have to tell you." said Mr. Turner. "Not now, Mr. Turner." said Horace, who was too much in a mood for what Mr. Turner had to say. Right now, Horace only cared about seeing his daughter. Then Mr. Turner said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Gil!" said Mr. Turner. "Gil? Oh yes, of course, Gil. Why, where is the boy?" asked Horace. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Mr. Turner. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Horace. Mr. Turner said, "But..." But Mr. Turner was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Wally. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Wally. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Penelope had succeeded in killing princess Susan, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Susan wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Marie, Angel, and Nala had washed Susan and dressed her in a warm ocean blue undershirt with a periwinkle-blue star on it and matching pants. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Susan on, with a rose in her hand. The young animal girls knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Horace and Lila, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Marie broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Angel and Nala followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Penelope had won. But most of all, how will Horace and Lila react to this? "Poor King Horace and Queen Lila." Angel said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Nala added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Marie snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Nala, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Tiger Lily awakens." said Marie. They took what could be the last look of Susan forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Marie spoke. "Come!" said Marie, and she, Angel, and Nala began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Susan fair, Blue of sapphires in your eyes Hair the color of the harvest moon Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Susan, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Susan, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Woody from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Nala noticed this and put Woody right back to sleep. Marie has now finally put Horace and Lila to sleep and has just put the spell on Mr. Turner. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Gil. Seems he's fallen in love with some young scientist." Marie suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Mr. Turner had said. "Young scientist?" said Marie, as she quickly flew back to Mr. Turner and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Tiger Lily, who was actually the young scientist. Could Gil have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The young scientist, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Marie, trying to keep him awake. "Just some young scientist he met." said Mr. Turner sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Marie. "Once upon...a dream!" Mr. Turner said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Tiger Lily! Prince Gil!" said Marie, when she finally realized the truth. Tiger Lily mentioned that she met the high schooler in Once upon a dream. So that means the high schooler was actually Prince Gil Nexdor. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Marie. Then she, Angel, and Nala flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Gil was still riding through the wilderness with Angus under him, whistling Once Upon a Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Angus and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off and looked back at Angus. Angus gave him a wink, cheering him on. Then Gil easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Penelope's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Gil was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for thirteen years. Gil was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the "Crash Bandicoot" Animal Villains jumped at him and started to take him. Gil struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more "Crash Bandicoot" Animal Villains kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Penelope smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" The Chameleon screamed, as the "Crash Bandicoot" Animal Villains continued tying Gil up and gagging him with a green cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Penelope appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Gil's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a scientist, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Penelope, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the "Crash Bandicoot" Animal Villains and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the "Crash Bandicoot" Animal Villains carried Gil out as Penelope continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the young animal girls were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Gil was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Gil's backpack was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Gil. "Penelope Spectra!" gasped the kitten, the puppy, and the lioness cub. "She's got Prince Gil!" said Nala. Then Marie knew where Penelope could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Marie said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Angel. Then Marie's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Marie, placing her fist in her paw. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs